La rueca
by Muselina Black
Summary: Quizás si lo hubiera sabido nunca se hubiera aparecido en esa torre. Si hubiera podido verlo de alguna forma nunca la habría ayudado. La habría dejado ahí en la torre esperando el destino que se merecía por hacer promesas que no podía cumplir. Pero inevitablemente, ella era como un imán para él. Un imán irresistible e inevitable. Un imán que lo enloquecería. Para Lady Mermaid.
1. Cuando todo empezó

_**Disclaimer:** ____Once Upon_ _a Time no me pertenece (una pena, la verdad). Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz y de la ABC_

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

_Este fic va dedicado a Lady Mermaid, que quería un amorío entre Rumple y Cora. A ver qué tal lo hago. Espero que te guste, guapa._

* * *

**La rueca**

**Capítulo 1**

**Cuando todo empezó**

_Había sido un estúpido. Si hubiera ido inteligente, lo habría sabido desde el primer momento en que la vio. Debería haberlo adivinado. Debería haberlo leído en sus ojos. A ella sólo le interesaba el poder, nunca él. Ni nadie más._

_Quizás si lo había percibido al verla por primera vez, pero no había querido admitírselo a sí mismo._

_Vaya idiota que había sido. Un idiota enamorado._

-o-

Entre los muchos poderes del Oscuro, había venido uno particularmente interesante: la capacidad de ver cuando alguien necesitaba desesperadamente algo. Podía verlos en su desesperación, en sus momentos más débiles. La mayoría de esos deseos eran patéticos; otros, simplemente tristes, lo mismo que las personas que lo deseaban. Muchos de esos ingenuos eran demasiado débiles para conseguir lo que querían y se limitaban a desearlo. Aunque la mayor parte de los deseos eran ordinarios y aburridos, a veces ante sus ojos aparecía uno particularmente interesante. Uno que sobresalía entre toda esa maraña de deseos desesperados y mediocres.

_Ella_ ciertamente resplandecía entre ellos.

Apenas las hubo visto, Rumplestiltskin supo que era una mujer especial. Distinta a todas. Estaba sola en una habitación rodeada de paja. Buscó su historia en el hilo del tiempo que le mostraba su espejo. ¿Le había prometido al rey que iba a transformar todo eso en oro? Ja, vaya que tenía agallas la muchacha. Había que ser muy valiente para arriesgar su vida por un farol así. Rumple sonrió al ver el rostro preocupado de la joven en el espejo. Ya tenía claro dónde iría esa noche.

La velada prometía ser de lo más interesante.

-o-

—No te servirá de nada, querida —dijo y sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a la chica de espaldas dar un respingo. Obviamente no se esperaba su aparición—. Te estrellarías contra las rocas y terminarías de la misma forma que planeas evitar. Muerta. —

La expresión en el rostro de la joven era indescriptible mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada. Rumplestiltskin casi podía ver cómo las preguntas se formaban en su mente. Asustada, nerviosa. Como un animalillo herido.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste? —logró mascullar la joven tras unos instantes levantando el rostro con decisión hacia él—. ¿Te ha enviado el rey a vigilarme? La puerta está cerrada y hay guardias junto a ella. No puedo escapar.

—Oh, querida, no he venido a eso.

—¿A qué entonces? —bufó ella con una mueca en sus bonitos labios rojos. Rumple sonrió nuevamente. Le simpatizaba esa chica. Tenía valor. Eran poco los que se habían atrevido a hablarle así. Después de todo, ¡era el Oscuro! Todos los reinos le temían.

Su sonrisa se amplió mientras caminaba alrededor de ella, examinándola con atención. Vio como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban al sentir su mirada sobre ella. Sabía que ella era sólo la hija de un molinero, pero estaba vestida como una dama de alta cuna y su actitud era casi la de una de ellas. Una muestra más de lo que él ya tenía muy claro: tenía enfrente a una mujer ambiciosa y muy interesante. Una chica dispuesta a todo por conseguir el poder.

—Nada especial, querida —contestó simplemente sin dejar de mirarla. Eso parecía ponerla nerviosa ya que los hombros de la joven se tensaron una vez más—. Es sólo un pequeño hobby mío. Me gusta buscar gente en dificultades y… ayudarlos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió ella con los labios apretados. Su rostro reflejaba incredulidad, aunque evidentemente ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque no se notara. Quería mantener el último retazo de control que le quedaba.

—Pues, a menos que me equivoque mucho, eres una persona en dificultades —replicó él apuntando a la habitación. La chica miró a los montones de paja que la rodeaban y suspiró—. ¿O es que acaso puedes convertir todo esto en oro con una rueca? Porque si es así, puedo irme enseguida. Seguro que…

—¡NO! —exclamó ella interrumpiéndolo con brusquedad. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Atrayente, seductoras sin saberlo—. No… Digo, sí. Sí necesito ayuda.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué me darías a cambio? —Ella lo miró extrañada y frunció el ceño sin entenderlo—. No me mires así, querida. ¿No pensarás que te ayudaré a cambio de nada? Nadie hace eso, cariño. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

Ella tragó saliva, pero asintió con seguridad. No había ni rastro de temor en la mirada que le dirigía. Curiosidad, como mucho. Algo de ansiedad, quizás. Pero no era miedo, no era ese temor animal que tantas veces había visto en los ojos de sus víctimas. Se veía claramente que esa chica estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Rumple se reconoció en esa mirada. Muchas veces la había visto en sus propios ojos. Hambre. Ambición.

Rumple le sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a la rueca y ponía la paja como si fuera lana en ella. La joven que tenía a su lado se limitó a mirarlo sin comprender. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo tan raro? El Oscuro hizo girar la rueca. Un movimiento lento y regular que le era tan familiar como respirar. Pronto, un montoncito de oro se había materializado a sus pies.

—Está bien. —La chica había clavado sus ojos en él—. ¿Qué quieres? No tengo nada de valor que entregarte. No tengo joyas ni…

—Oh, no te preocupes. No tienes por qué darme algo ahora. Me conformo con una promesa —respondió él con una sonrisa cortándola sin miramientos—. Tu primogénito, por ejemplo. Puedes prometerme al primero hijo que tengas. —De la nada, hizo aparecer un contrato que le tendió a la muchacha. La chica lo aferró con ambas manos mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió levantando la vista.

—Un contrato estándar, querida. Ya sabes, tú prometes entregarme a tu primogénito y yo convierto toda esta paja en oro —explicó él rápidamente.

—Enséñame —dijo ella repentinamente—. Inclúyelo en nuestro trato. Quiero aprender a hacerlo por mi cuenta. Si me enseñas, te daré a mi primer hijo.

Rumplestiltskin volvió a sonreír.

No se había equivocado con ella.

Era una muchacha inteligente.

-o-

—¡No funciona! —Cora estaba frustrada. Ya llevaban varias horas en ello y aún no lograba convertir ni una brizna de paja en oro. Por más que hacía girar la rueca, sus manos sólo sostenían paja común y silvestre—. ¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡No dejo de concentrarme!

Rumple no pudo evitar detener la mirada por unos segundos en los blancos hombros de la muchacha. Suaves y esbeltos. Y esos labios rojos que se mordía cuando intentaba concentrarse. Había algo en ella que no dejaba de atraerlo y con esa mirada furiosa e irritada le parecía aún más atractiva.

—Ese es el problema —dijo él mientras jugueteaba con una brizna de paja. Ella arrugó el ceño, sin dejar de morderse el labio en un gesto casi sensual—. Estás pensando demasiado. La magia no se trata de pensar, sino de las emociones. Tienes que sentirlo para poder hacerlo.

—¿Sentir qué? ¿El oro? —replicó la chica alzando ambas cejas.

—No exactamente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Rumple a su vez. Ella cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Que se inclinen ante mí —replicó Cora con una leve sonrisa—. Que me reverencien al pasar.

Rumple le sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la rueca. Con delicadeza, tomó las manos de la joven y las guió hacia la rueca. Ahora que la tenía cerca, se daba cuenta de que su piel era tan suave como lo parecía y que despedía un olor floral que él no podía identificar del todo. Sin poder resistirse, rozó la base del cuello de la joven con los dedos. La sintió estremecerse sin dejar de hacer girar la rueca.

—Piensa en eso. En cómo quieres que te reverencien. En cómo se postrarán a tus pies.

Ella se estremeció suavemente cuando sintió que la barbilla del hombre rozaban la piel de su hombro. Él pudo ver cómo los cabellos en la nuca de la joven se erizaban, electrizados. La respuesta de la joven lo animó a seguir adelante. No había soltado las manos de la joven, que seguían haciendo rodar la rueca. Rumple se inclinó junto a su cuello y la besó. De repente, se encontró a sí mismo dibujando un camino de besos en el cuello y el hombro de la joven. Y a juzgar por los gemiditos de la muchacha, ella estaba tan excitada como él. Cora arqueó el cuello, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. La viva imagen del placer.

—Mira —susurró luego de un instante. Donde antes sólo había unas cuantas briznas de paja, ahora se encontraba un hilo de oro que brillaba a la luz de las velas.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó ella. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las velas y Rumple supo que había algo más que emoción por su recién adquirida habilidad. Había visto las suficientes miradas empañadas por el deseo como para poder identificar esa. Ella _era_ el deseo, la pasión. Había algo en ella que lo llamaba poderosamente.

Y casi sin pensarlo, la besó en los labios. Ella era cálida, joven y suave. Sus hombros eran suaves y sus labios también. Rumple la sintió entreabrir la boca para recibir su beso y cómo ella misma le respondía con una ansiedad que parecía venir de un lugar más allá del mundo. Sintió como las manos de la joven rodeaban su cuello, jugueteaban con su cabello y le acariciaban el rostro. Ella no se resistió a las caricias que cada vez que subían más de intensidad. Tampoco opuso resistencia cuando él deslizó el vestido robado por su cuerpo y la llevó hacia un montón de paja sin dejar de besarla y acariciar su piel, que en esos momentos le parecía que era el mundo completo.

Porque descubrir a Cora era como descubrir el mundo de nuevo.

-o-

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —murmuró él mientras los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana. Cora le sonrió y se acurrucó contra él, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Llevaban meses así. Ella se escapaba del castillo con cualquier excusa y se reunía con él para aprender magia. Siempre encontraban una excusa para dejar de lado el entrenamiento y ponerse a retozar en el colchón de plumas al fondo de la cabaña. Al igual que ella había aprendido hechizos y encantamientos, Rumple había memorizado todos sus lunares y los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo. Disfrutaba acariciándole los hombros y viendo como se estremecía bajo esas caricias.

—No sé. Puedo casarme con Henry y ser reina de todo este país —musitó ella, que aún estaba con los ojos cerrados—. O quedarme contigo para siempre y ser la hechizera más poderosa de la historia.

Rumple sonrió. Le encantaba ver como ella arrugaba la frente cuando el sol la golpeaba de lleno en el rostro. Aunque claro, ella le encantaba de todas las formas, especialmente si estaba desnuda y junto a él. Ese niñato de Henry podía ser su prometido, pero nunca podría conocer a Cora como él. Nadie podría hacerlo jamás. Porque él la conocía de todas las formas posibles y algunas más.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Ya salió el sol! —exclamó echando las sábanas a un lado—. Tengo que irme, en el castillo deben estar extrañados de que no haya regresado anoche —añadió mientras se levantaba y trataba de buscar su vestido que había caído olvidado en alguna parte de la cámara de Rumple.

—No es como si nunca hubieras pasado la noche afuera —replicó él incorporándose en la cama y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Cora. Con delicadeza, la besó en la base del cuello. Sabía que esa era una parte particularmente sensible para ella y el ligero gemido que dejó escapar mientras él la besaba sólo le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Cómo conocía a esa mujer.

—Lo sé, pero es cosa de tiempo para que empiecen a sospechar y a vigilar mi dormitorio por las noches. Aunque ese hechizo de transportación ha sido bastante útil —musitó mientras tomaba su vestido de seda y se levantaba para vestirse. El Oscuro la imitó y empezó a amarrarle las cintas que decoraban su espalda, sin dejar de besarla en el cuello. Cora gemía y se estremecía con cada uno de los besos—. Ahora no, Rumple. Por favor —musitó cuando él empezó a subir con sus besos por su cuello.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque debo irme —replicó ella girándose y besándolo de lleno en los labios. Los ojos empañados de deseo y esos labios, siempre tan rojos como la primera noche, entreabiertos—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Claro —musitó Rumple mientras la veía desaparecer en una nube de humo violeta.

-o-

—Vaya mujer más hermosa —declaró al aparecer en la habitación. Ella estaba ahí frente a un espejo admirando su bella figura en un vestido de novia y dejando caer un velo frente a su rostro—. Veo que has decidido que te casarás con tu principito —señaló cuando ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Y qué otra opción tengo? No puedo volver al molino con mi padre. No pienso volver a esa vida, Rumple.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió él acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos. Su cintura era tan esbelta y delgada que siempre le parecía que podía quebrarla con sólo un poco de presión. Pero su mirada contradecía eso. Sus ojos mostraban la irrevocable fuerza de esa mujer—. Pero no es la única opción que tienes. Lo dijiste esta mañana, querida: puedes irte conmigo. Juntos seríamos invencibles.

—Rumple…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él esbozando su habitual sonrisa.

—Porque… —Obviamente la joven estaba buscando respuestas, pero no parecía encontrar ninguna—. Porque dije que me casaría con Henry…

—Bah, Henry es un niñato idiota. Puedes ser tú o cualquier princesa sosa de los alrededores y a él le dará lo mismo —replicó Rumple con una movimiento de la muñeca y los ojos entornados—. Te estoy proponiendo que vengas conmigo, Cora. Podríamos vivir juntos… Ser poderosos. Juntos, seríamos más fuertes que nadie.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Los ojos de la joven brillaban con incredulidad. Él asintió y la besó en los labios; ella le respondió el beso con pasión. Sus delgados dedos jugueteaban con el cabello de Rumple y sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves como siempre—. Sí. Quiero irme contigo y ser… la madre de tu hijo —musitó. La palabra "hijo" hizo sonreír a Rumple. Otro hijo. Otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Rumple la besó nuevamente para obligarla a callarse. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz por algo así. Nunca, quizás. O tal vez había sido hacía tanto tiempo que no lo recordaba.

No quería que ese sentimiento se fuera a ninguna parte.

-o-

Ella le había prometido que se iría con él. Pero en lugar de eso lo había dejado sólo y sin nada. Y lo había engañado. No le daría a su primogénito porque habían cambiado las condiciones. Rumplestiltskin gritó a los cielos maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Había sido un idiota, pro no volvería a serlo.

Ella se casaría con ese mocoso estúpido y lo había dejado con las manos vacías y el recuerdo de su aroma en sus sábanas. Lo había dejado con la memoria del calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de sus labios rojos y sus gemidos quedos.

Maldijo de nuevo a su estupidez. Debería haberlo sabido.

Cora se las pagaría. Vaya que lo haría.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido la cantidad de problemas que ella le acarrearía, nunca se habría acercado a esa muchacha atrevida. Si lo hubiera sabido de antemano habría dejado que le cortaran la cabeza por ir por ahí haciendo promesas que no podía cumplir. Quizás eso habría sido mejor para todos, especialmente para él.

Pero no lo había sabido.

No lo había sabido y había terminado herido. ¡Maldita fuera Cora! ¡Mil veces maldita! Rumplestilstkin no estaba acostumbrado a ser engañado, mucho menos por una chica como ella, a la que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

* * *

_Y este fue el primer capítulo. Lady Mermaid dijo que quería un amorío entre ellos y este me pareció un buen comienzo para contar la historia que se me ocurrió. Es una introducción, contando la historia de Cora desde el punto de vista de Rumple. Porque me interesaba saber qué pasaba por su mente cuando empezó todo el lío con Cora. En mi cabeza, es una cosa que empezó totalmente por la pasión del minuto y que fue evolucionando hasta el punto al que llegó._

_Lady Mermaid, espero que te haya gustado este comienzo. ¡Para ti, con mucho cariño!_

_Ya veremos qué sucede con estos dos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces!_

_Muselina_


	2. Como un maldito imán

_**Disclaimer:** ____Once Upon_ _a Time no me pertenece (una pena, la verdad). Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz y de la ABC_

_Este fic es un regalo para Lady Mermaid. Y sí, me demorado con la segunda parte, pero para compensar, alargué el capítulo al doble de su largo original. ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!_

_A **Lady Mermaid** y a **Moira Laurant**, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior!_

**La rueca**

**Capítulo 2**

**Como un maldito imán**

_Quizás su problema era que había sido demasiado estúpido. Quizás debió pensarlo mejor y no dejarse envolver por ella. Ella que era como un maldito imán para él. Lo había traicionado, engañado y estafado… Y él había caído de nuevo. Como un idiota. Como si no tuviera más opciones. Como si no supiera que esa era una idiotez de las grandes._

-o-

¿Qué gracia tenía ser el maldito Oscuro si aún así había lugares a los que no podía llegar con su magia? ¡Maldita magia antigua y malditas sus restricciones! ¡Y maldito Anansi por esconder el catalejo en esas montañas del carajo! Eso contando con que le hubiera dicho la verdad. Siempre era difícil confiar en esa araña. Aunque claro, después de la última vez no le debían haber quedado muchas ganas de repetir. Nadie engaña a Rumplestiltskin. Al menos nadie con dos dedos de frente, claro. Nunca falta el tontorrón que intenta pasarse de listo y termina con el rabo entre las piernas y en el calabozo del Oscuro.

Esa estúpida araña le había indicado que se encontraba en una de las muchas cavernas que había en las montañas de Boren. Aunque no podía verlo, Rumple sentía su presencia cerca de él. Lo encontraría y así podría ver a su hijo. Tenía que encontrar a Bae.

Su instinto le indicó que lo que buscaba estaba en la caverna sobre su cabeza. Aún le faltaban unos veinte metros para llegar a ella. ¿Por qué no había mandado a alguien más a hacerlo en su lugar? Era la forma más fácil y muchísima gente a lo largo del Reino le debía un favor. Además, no sería difícil encontrar a uno que estuviera dispuesto a hacer un trato. Gente desesperada había por todas partes. Gente dispuesta a cualquier cosa por un deseo que les permitiera conseguir lo que desearan. Patéticos, todos ellos.

«_O casi todos_» se dijo, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Lamentablemente, en las montañas de Boren las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Sólo podían acceder a ellas los magos más hábiles y poderosos, aunque no podían hacer hechizos en esa región sin arriesgarse a peligros innombrables. Rumplestiltskin lo sabía y por eso había tenido que embarcarse él mismo en ese peligroso viaje. Nadie que no tuviera sus poderes o su fuerza mágica podría llegar a las alturas de la montaña vivo. Sólo magos poderosos, y aún a ellos no se les permitía usar sus poderes. Tenían que llegar a su destino por sus propios medios. Y eso que aún no había visto las trampas que ese desgraciado de Anansi había puesto alrededor del dichoso catalejo.

«_No mires hacia abajo_» musitó mientras se apegaba aún más a la pared de piedra. Un paso en falso seguramente significaría una caída y una muerte horrible. Y si había algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer era morir. Tenía mucho por lo que vivir. Su castillo, su magia. Necesitaba disfrutarlos como se debía. Necesitaba vivir para encontrar a su hijo y decirle que nunca más le fallaría. Bae. Lo único en su vida que no había salido bien.

_«Y Milah… y Cora__»_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, pero Rumple prefirió ignorarla.

Se aferró fuertemente a un saliente de la roca y se impulsó hacia arriba. Era una ventaja que los magos ancestrales no consideraran los cambios físicos que la magia causaba en los que la usaban como magia per sé. Cuando había sido un hombre, nunca había sido tan fuerte como lo había sido al adquirir los poderes del oscuro. Al llegar a las montañas había mantenido su fuerza, que era lo único que le había permitido llegar hasta donde estaba. Si la hubiera perdido, no habría sido capaz de escalar. Esas montañas estaban hechas para seres inhumanos, evidentemente.

«_Sólo un poco más_» pensó mientras escalaba la roca con cuidado. Sólo un poco más le faltaba para alcanzar el último saliente y poder descansar un poco. No podía darse el lujo de resbalar en ese momento. Había demasiado en juego. La presencia del catalejo era poderosa, tanto que le indicaba cada vez con más claridad dónde se encontraba. No estaba lejos del saliente aquél. Tenía que llegar a él como fuese. Suspiró de alivio ante ese pensamiento. Toda esa ordalía terminaría pronto. Ya casi estaba ahí.

Con un último y esforzado impulso, el Oscuro se alzó a si mismo hacia el saliente de roca junto a la caverna. Se dejó caer en el suelo de roca mientras recuperaba la respiración. Podía ser que fuese más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido cuando era completamente humano, pero aún así esa montaña no era cosa fácil para nadie.

—Esto no me lo esperaba —una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse. Una voz que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, pero no logró decir nada. Quizás porque esa persona era a la última a la que habría esperado ver en ese lugar perdido de la vista del mundo—. Es un placer verte, también, Rumplestiltskin. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no?

Cora. La misma Cora que le había prometido que huiría con él y le daría un hijo. La misma de la cual se había enamorado cual adolescente estúpido, a pesar de que ya llevaba muchos años merodeando por la tierra y no era ningún adolescente. Nunca había encontrado a nadie como ella. A nadie con esa ambición y astucia que ella ostentaba. Eso que lo había atraído irremediablemente a ella y lo había llevado a la humillación. La odiaba por eso, pero no podía olvidarse de que ella Ella era única.

—Lo mismo digo, Cora —contestó, intentando parecer distante. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aunque no estaba muy distinta de la última vez en que la había visto, unos años atrás, Rumple pudo observar algunas pequeñas diferencias. Sus labios estaban más delgados y sus ojos parecían más fríos, amén de unas arrugas en torno a su boca. Pero nada de eso había cambiado su atractivo; seguía siendo una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Nunca había podido olvidar cómo ella lo miraba mientras hacían el amor. Desde que se había transformado en el Oscuro, nadie lo había mirado así, con esa calidez y deseo. Cora sí lo había hecho. Sin embargo, Rumple estaba convencido de que ella nunca más lo vería de esa forma. Se había endurecido.

—Busco algo, igual que tú —respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tan rojos como siempre. Rojos—. Veo que no has cambiado ni un poco, _querido_.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo —musitó él esbozando lo que él esperaba fuera una sonrisa siniestra. Pero eso no asustó a la joven mujer. De hecho, se limitó a dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, como las que soltaba cuando ambos estaban practicando magia y él intentaba distraerla.

—Oh, no tienes por qué halagarme, Rumple querido. Sé que estoy mayor y tener una hija no ha hecho ningún bien a mi figura. Menos mal que aún conservo lo que me enseñaste. Ciertamente ha sido una gran ayuda este último año.

«_Lo que te enseñé bajo falsas premisas_» pensó amargamente Rumple sin dejar de mirarla. Había pensado que ella lo amaba y que de verdad estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su matrimonio con el príncipe por él. Y ella lo había engañado. Claramente a ella sólo le importaba ella misma. Ella misma y el poder.

—Me alegro —replicó fríamente. Ella sonrió y él se fijó en que sostenía entre sus manos diversos aperos de escalada, además de estar usando pantalones y una capa ribeteada de piel. Claramente ella no era una mujer cualquiera. Siempre había estado increíblemente preparada para cualquier cosa.

—No te alegras en lo absoluto —fue lo siguiente que ella dijo. Rumple la miró con las cejas alzadas—. Oh, no me mires así. No te alegra en lo absoluto haberme enseñado magia. Desearías no haberlo hecho nunca.

Rumple se mordió el labio. Ella era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía vanagloriarse de hacerlo sentirse confundido. La única que podía decir que era capaz de dejar al Oscuro sin palabras. Menudo idiota que había sido entonces y seguía siéndolo. Porque aunque hubieran pasado muchos años, ella se hubiera casado con otro y hubiera tenido a su hija, seguía sintiendo algo en el estómago cuando lo veía.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? —gruñó en un intento desesperado por desviar la conversación. Cora apretó los labios y le dirigió una mirada significativa.

—El catalejo de Nataero, ¿lo conoces?

Por supuesto que ella sabía que él conocía ese artefacto. ¡Él era el Oscuro! ¡Claro que sabía todo sobre la magia! Y estaba seguro de que sabía que él también lo estaba buscando para encontrar a su hijo. ¿Para qué lo podía querer ella? Era la mujer del soso heredero de uno de los reinos más bellos y ricos del Bosque Encantado. Pero claro, Cora siempre había sido más ambiciosa de lo que le convenía. Más de lo que le convenía a todos.

—Sí.

—Me lo esperaba—dijo ella apuntando a la caverna que estaba frente a ellos. Rumple miró rápidamente su mano enguantada, la misma mano que tantas veces había recorrido sus hombros con caricias traviesa. Pero desvió la vista tan pronto como vio que ella lo miraba a su vez.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —preguntó él, intentando hacer como que lo que acababa de suceder no había pasado. Él no era un adolescente hormonal ni nada por el estilo, pero había algo en esa mujer que lo atraía como un maldito imán. Y eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca. Nadie podía traicionar a Rumplestiltskin y salirse con la suya de esa manera. ¡Si casi parecía que lo estaba provocando!

—Porque lo siento, por supuesto —respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y porque tú estás aquí. ¿No sería una herramienta de lo más interesante para encontrar a tu niño? Dicen que sirve para encontrar cosas incluso en otras tierras.

—¿Sí? Debe ser muy útil —contestó Rumple con una sonrisilla burlona, como si de verdad no supiera de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Pero ella lo conocía demasiado y sabía muy bien que él sabía perfectamente qué era ese artefacto. Y ella sabía que sería precisamente algo que él estaría buscando.

—Claro que lo es. —Su sonrisa tenía un dejo de peligro que cuando él la había conocido era apenas un leve indicio. Ahora esos labios rojos tenían un toque amenazador—. ¿Sabes? Podríamos hacer una alianza… tú y yo. Seguramente el dichoso catalejo estará muy protegido por trampas y esas cosas, que nos harán muy difícil y tedioso eso de llegar a él. Podríamos enfrentarlas juntos. ¿No recuerdas cuándo decías que podíamos ser invencibles?

—No podemos usar magia —susurró. Ella soltó una nueva carcajada, tan musical como la primera.

—Ya lo sé, pero seguro que entre tú y yo podemos arreglar algo, ¿no?

Le tendió una mano enguantada en cuero y sonrió. Rumple alternó su mirada entre ella y la mano que le tendía. Cora era una mujer inteligente y hábil. Si alguien podía ser un aliado útil, ella lo sería. Después ya podría ver una forma de quedarse él con el famoso catalejo. Cora le debía una, ¿no?

-o-

La caverna estaba muy oscura. Rumple apenas podía ver más allá del círculo de luz que proyectaba el farol que Cora se había sacado de entre los pliegues de su capa. Tenía que reconocer que la mujer era hábil y astuta. Cualquier alteración en la energía mágica que rodeaba el lugar podía ser fatal para ambos. Se sentía la magia palpitando por todos lados.

—¿Dónde estará ese maldito catalejo? —gruñó Cora desde la oscuridad. Rumple la miró de reojo. La débil luz que la iluminaba destacaba sus siempre perfectos rasgos. Incluso en la mitad de la montaña, sus labios seguían siendo rojos. El color del deseo.

—No lo sé, querida. Si lo supiera, ya lo tendría en mis manos y estaría lejos de aquí —fue su respuesta.

Ella sonrió a la media luz del farolillo.

—Sigues enojado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Él la miró fijamente. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por ella. Nadie intimidaba al Oscuro. Ni siquiera Cora.

—Por… ya lo sabes. Porque elegí a Henry. Debes entender que hice lo que me pareció mejor para todos.

—Ya. Y seguro que el poder de esa posición no tuvo nada que ver. Estabas enamorada de ese niñato y por eso estabas muy ocupada tirándote a otro —bufó él bruscamente—. No te engañes, _querida_. No a ti misma.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer y no me arrepiento. —Rumple casi podía ver cómo ella se enderezaba en la oscuridad y lo miraba con superioridad—. No me arrepiento de nada. Tengo a mi familia y una posición. Es más de lo que cualquier hija de molinero podría haber esperado.

—Por supuesto —respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Aunque no conozco a ninguna hija de molinero tan avariciosa como tú.

Cora se detuvo y lo agarró del hombro, obligándolo a dejar de caminar.

—¡Si hubieras crecido como yo crecí, no dirías lo mismo! —protestó clavando sus ojos en Rumple—. Si supieras lo que es el frío y el hambre. O la impotencia de ver cómo alguien te arranca la comida de las manos y tienes que arrodillarte frente a ellos sólo porque has tenido la desgracia de nacer por debajo de ellos. Si supieras esas cosas, no estarías juzgándome de esa forma.

—¿De verdad crees que no lo sé? —replicó Rumple sintiendo cómo la rabia se acumulaba en sus venas—. No sabes nada de mí, Cora.

Quiso hacer como que nunca la había oído hablarle de amor. Como que nunca había pensado en casarse con ella y darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Quiso olvidar que alguna vez la había amado. Quiso odiarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Y fracasó.

No podía odiarla. Aunque ella lo hubiera humillado, engañado y hecho quedar como un idiota. No podía hacerlo. ¡Maldita fuera! Maldita fuera toda la situación. Y maldito él por ser un idiota total. Porque cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente la odiaría después de todo lo que le había hecho.

En ese momento, el farolillo de Cora se apagó sin previo aviso. La puertecilla de cristal seguía cerrada y ni siquiera había habido una corriente de aire que pudiera empezar a explicar lo sucedido. Rumple se tensó mientras se llevaba la mano al cinto y buscaba su espada. A sus espaldas, sintió cómo Cora hacía lo mismo.

—Has escuchado eso, ¿verdad? —susurró ella. Rumple murmuró algo que podría tomarse como una afirmación y desenvainó su espada.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta. Sólo una respiración agitada al fondo de la caverna. ¿Qué clase de protección había elegido Anansi para su tesoro? Un resoplido ajeno a ellos resonó en la cueva y pronto sintieron pesados pasos en su dirección y una respiración áspera que no dejaba de sonar en la cueva.

—No te muevas —susurró Cora y Rumple supo por su tono de voz que la mujer estaba aterrada. No era para menos. Estaban en la oscuridad de una cueva recóndita, sin su magia y siendo rodeados por una bestia misteriosa. ¡Maldito mil veces fuera Anansi y toda su descendencia!

Las violentas pisadas ya estaban al lado de ellos. Rumple podía sentir el cálido aliento de la criatura rodeándolo. Estaba casi encima de ellos, que seguían inmóviles y esperando. El fétido aliento llegó al rostro del hombre, que hizo todo lo posible por contener las arcadas que sentía. El olor a carne podrida y a encierro era casi palpable en la respiración del misterioso monstruo.

Y en ese momento, algo pasó.

Todo fue muy rápido. Después de que el Oscuro sintiera el golpe del hediondo aliento del bicho, Cora hizo un movimiento brusco con su mano. Fue cosa de medio segundo antes de que el monstruo se lanzara contra ellos con toda la violencia del mundo. Rumple logró apartarse de él, y sólo lo sintió rozarle las piernas.

—¡Rumple! —escuchó. La voz de Cora venía de alguna parte de la caverna, pero él no podía verla. Podía escuchar los gruñidos y resoplidos del monstruo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban—. ¡Ayúdame!

—¡No puedo verlo! —gritó él a su vez. Craso error. No bien él hubo cerrado la boca, el bicharraco se abalanzó en su dirección. Rumple sintió como algo grande y peludo lo empujaba contra la pared de piedra. Su espada voló lejos de su mano y Rumple soltó una maldición; no podía ver dónde había caído. Algo pesado lo golpeó en el estómago y el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que lo hiciera nuevamente. Por suerte, sintió algo metálico y largo a su lado en la arena de la cueva.

—¡Rumple! ¿Dónde estás? —gritó Cora desde alguna parte de la cueva que él nuevamente no pudo identificar.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, Rumple alzó la espada sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que sentía como la bestia se movía hacia él. Iba a morir ahí, de eso estaba seguro. La blandió a ciegas en el aire hasta que escuchó un gruñido de dolor. ¡Le había dado! Rápidamente, se levantó sin dejar de mover la espada frente a él. Una y otra vez sintió el acero hundirse en la blanda carne; el olor de la sangre invadió su nariz. Quizás así había sido en la guerra, aunque él no podía saberlo.

De pronto, ya no escuchó nada más. Escuchó algo muy pesado caer al suelo

—¿Rumple? —la voz de Cora parecía aterrada. El aludido se dejó caer en la arena, sentado. ¿De verdad había matado al monstruo?

Un pequeño destello iluminó la cueva. Cora había encendido una vela larga que había sacado de otro de los pliegues de su capa, que parecía estar llena de implementos útiles. La escuchó proferir una exclamación de sorpresa al ver al bicho muerto. Fue entonces que él mismo se atrevió a mirarlo.

Era verdaderamente enorme, muy parecido a un bisonte, pero con el hocico de un león y garras en las patas. Una bestia escalofriante, verdaderamente. Rumple tragó saliva. ¿De verdad había matado él a esa cosa? Eso era tener mucha suerte, porque su experiencia en ese campo era nula. Pero estaba agradecido de su suerte. Si no la hubiera tenido, seguramente sería la cena del monstruo.

—¿Estás bien? —ella se inclinó a su lado y miró su rostro, buscando heridas visibles. Sus labios entreabiertos mostraban preocupación, como si le importara el hombre que tenía al frente.

—Sí, eso creo. No alcanzó a herirme —musitó él, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Eres afortunado —murmuró. Su mano enguantada aún estaba apoyada en el rostro del Oscuro.

—Yo no diría eso en este momento —replicó él mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Vamos, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer.

-o-

Le parecía que llevaban años en esa cueva. Que nunca iban a salir. Los caminos se bifurcaban de repente, a veces no llegaban a ninguna parte y había que desandar los últimos metros avanzados y seguir caminando. Podían sentir la presencia del catalejo y eso les ayudaba a guiarse, pero no les daba una dirección específica. Estaba en la cueva, pero esta parecía ser inmensa.

—No puedo dar un paso más —se quejó Cora y se sentó junto a la pared de piedra.

—Está bien, quédate ahí —replicó Rumple con una sonrisita. Claro, como la señoritinga había sido la que había matado al bicho ese en la estancia grande—. No es como que muriera de ganas de cargar contigo, en todo caso.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos siguiendo el camino oscuro. Habían optado por mantenerse apegados a un lado del túnel, para saber su dirección. No bien hubo dicho esa frase, la mujer se levantó del suelo.

—¿No pensarás dejarme aquí sola?

—¿Por qué no, querida? —replicó él sin voltearse a mirarla—. Los dos tenemos una historia en ese sentido, ¿no?

Ella no respondió, pero Rumple la podía oír caminando a regañadientes detrás de él. De repente, le pareció que habían llegado a un lugar diferente. Incluso en la oscuridad se notaba que no era un pasadizo oscuro como por el que acababan de pasar.

—¿Serías tan amable de prender alguna de tus velas, Cora? —inquirió el Oscuro—. Me parece que hemos llegado a alguna parte.

Sin embargo, Cora no tuvo que prender nada. Bastó con que Rumple hubiera dicho esa frase para que la estancia se iluminara por todos lados. Parecía casi un salón de baile esculpido en la piedra. Los dos avanzaron por la amplia cueva, mirando todo a su alrededor. ¡Menudo lugar con que se habían topado!

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró Cora fijándose en las repisas que adornaban las paredes de piedra.

—La sala del tesoro de Anansi —masculló Rumple, arrugando el ceño. Vale, se habían cruzado con un monstruo horrendo en el camino, pero francamente se esperaba que el tesoro de alguien tan paranoico y avaricioso como Anansi estuviera algo más resguardado.

—¿Crees que el catalejo esté por aquí?

—Por supuesto, no creo que lo haya dejado en una habitación aparte.

Cora apretó los labios ante esa muestra de sarcasmo. Rumple optó por ignorar por completo su mueca de fastidio y concentrarse en la energía mágica del catalejo. Los muchísimos objetos mágicos que poblaban la sala expedían la misma energía (seguro que eso era lo que hacía que el catalejo fuera tan localizable; no estaba percibiendo sólo el catalejo, sino todo lo que había en la habitación). Pero tenía que estar ahí. No podía no estarlo.

No había recorrido todo lo que había recorrido por nada.

—Mira, no sé de qué va esto ni nada, pero creo que lo mejor será sacar sólo el catalejo de aquí —comentó Rumple mientras él y Cora empezaban a revisar las repisas que los rodeaban—. No confío ni un pelo en el idiota de Anansi y francamente no creo que sea la única trama que haya puesto por aquí. A las arañas les gustan las trampas.

Cora se limitó a asentir, obnubilada por el resplandor dorado de la sala. Casi como si pudiera leer su mente, Rumple podía adivinar los pensamientos ambiciosos que pasaban por la cabeza de la mujer. En esa sala había más poder del que cualquiera de los dos pudiera acumular en toda su vida.

—No toques nada, Cora —repitió al verla estirar la mano en dirección a unas bellísimas cuentas de ópalo—. Puede ser peligroso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras recorrían la cueva de cabo a rabo. Tenían mucho que revisar, pero las repisas estaban muy ordenadas y no era difícil ver las cosas. Lo único malo era que no parecía haber ningún tipo de sistemas; griales de oro y joyas que prometían la inmortalidad estaban junto a dagas envenenadas que aseguraban una muerte dolorosa para los enemigos.

—¡Creo que lo encontré! —la voz clara de Cora al otro lado de la sala. Rumple se acercó para ver cómo ella apuntaba a un pequeño catalejo de ébano con detalles en oro.

—Sí, este es. Tómalo y salgamos de aquí —masculló rápidamente—. Este lugar no me da buena espina.

Cora asintió y metió el catalejo en algún lugar de su capa. Bastó que hiciera eso para que la habitación se sacudiera violentamente, causando una enorme sonajera con todas las cosas de las repisas. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y se apresuraron en dirigirse hacia la salida de la cueva. Las cosas de las estanterías comenzaron a volar por todos lados, y tuvieron que esquivarlas mientras corrían. Las cosas en el suelo los hacían tropezar, pero tenían que llegar al pasadizo.

Una vez ahí, descubrieron que absolutamente toda la enorme cueva se estaba moviendo fuertemente. Entre la oscuridad y los movimientos bruscos del suelo bajo sus pies, los dos corrieron en la dirección que parecían recordar como correcta, entre los intricados túneles de piedra.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Rumple cuando los dos llegaron a un pasillo sin salida—. Vamos, Cora —añadió buscando su brazo en la oscuridad y aferrándola con fuerza.

Corrieron desenfrenadamente por los pasillos, esquivando pedazos de roca que caían del techo. Rumple sentía como el corazón le palpitaba como hacía años que no lo hacía. Estaba seguro que el de Cora también estaba así.

Pasaron por la estancia donde Rumple había matado al monstruo gigante, pero ninguno de los dos vio al cadáver gigante que yacía en el suelo. La oscuridad y el miedo sólo les permitían ver lo que estaba frente a ellos. Necesitaban ver la luz que les mostrara el final de esa maldita cueva.

Por fin, un resplandor naranja les indicó que todo estaba a punto de acabar. Las paredes a su alrededor seguían temblando y dejando caer rocas a su alrededor. Rumple sentía que los pies ya no le daban.

Dio un paso en falso y cayó de bruces. No pudo levantarse, porque sentía que todo se movía y que las piernas ya no lo sostenían. Ya no podía seguir. Menuda estupidez ir a morir a un lugar tan desagradable y estúpido. Porque por mucho que fuera inmortal, una avalancha de piedras lo sepultaría y mataría de seguro. Ser inmortal no implicaba que no pudiera morir de otra forma. Vio como Cora corría un par de metros hasta darse cuenta de que él no la acompañaba. El Oscuro hubiera esperado que siguiera corriendo, pero en lugar de eso, ella se dio media vuelta y corrió en su dirección.

—¡Vamos, Rumple! —exclamó mientras lo obligaba a levantarse—. ¿O acaso no puedes con _esto_?

Rumple frunció el ceño cuando ella lo aferró por la cintura y lo hizo caminar hacia la salida. Las rocas más pequeñas los golpeaban bruscamente, pero ya veían los árboles afuera de la cueva. El estruendo a su alrededor era ensordecedor.

Cuando llegaron al final de la cueva, los dos miraron hacia atrás. Todo al interior se estaba derrumbando.

Habían escapado por los pelos.

Rumple miró a Cora. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su ropa y su piel estaban cubiertas de polvo y tenía un par de cortes feo en los labios y las mejillas. Y aún así seguía siendo una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida.

Sabía que era una tontería como una casa, pero no pudo resistirse a besarla. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, del soso de su marido y de su hija. Cora tenía algo que la había irresistible para él.

Como un maldito imán.

-o-

_Cuando despertó en su castillo a la mañana siguiente, aún podía sentir su olor en las sábanas. Un dejo del calor de su cuerpo. Y se maldijo porque había sido incapaz de resistirse. No podía alejarse de ella, por más que lo intentara._

_Y cuando descubrió que ella se había largado con el famoso catalejo en sus manos, sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa irónica. Cuando se trataba de esa mujer, era un reverendo y completo idiota. Cora era la única persona que lo había engañado dos veces._

_Y esa sería la última. Eso era seguro._

* * *

_Sí, este capítulo no fue ni por mucho tan pasional como el anterior. Pero por los capítulos de OUAT en los que se mostraban atisbos de la relación de Cora y Rumple, siempre me pareció que tenían algo medio competitivo. Me apetecía jugar un poco con eso. Y sí sé que a estas alturas Cora se supone que no tiene corazón, pero creo que eso no necesariamente la debería transformar en una perra malvada. Aún creo que le faltan algunos años y otros eventos para terminar de convertirse en la bruja que conocimos en la serie.  
_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


End file.
